From the Graveyard to the Past
by TheStarShines
Summary: Instead of returning to 1995, the Portkey takes Harry to his parents time at Hogwarts. Yes, it's another Time Travel fic but I'm hoping for it to have a plot. No Slash! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**1995:**

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked – it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with him. . . . They were going back.

**1974:**

The Great Hall had just erupted in song. Lily Evans restrained herself from covering her ears at the hundreds of voices on different tunes and keys. James Potter was seated a little farther down and was continually glancing at her to see if she was impressed by his extremely loud, slow tune. Avoiding her eyes, Lily quickly joined in on the singing as quietly as she could.

. . . . _until our brains all rot!"_

Lily was one of the first to finish and had to wait a full five minutes for Potter and his friends to finish.

Dumbledore had tears in his eyes, "Ah! Music! Wonderful – Wonderful! Now, off to bed –"

There was a loud crash and two boys fell from the ceiling, right in front of Lily, who screamed. At the sound of her voice almost every other girl and quite a few boys screamed. The newcomers seemed to be covered in blood and dirt. But what had really terrified Lily was the brown haired older boy dressed in yellow and black; his eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling. He was dead.

The other boy was sobbing uncontrollably, holding on to the boy and a shining cup as though his life depended on it. He was face down with his eyes tightly closed.

Dumbledore ran to where Lily was sitting, followed by all the other teachers. He pulled her and her friends, Alice, Frank, and Amy off the bench and away from the boys. Everyone else near the two newcomers had already jumped up and ran away.

McGonagall shouted, "Prefects! If you could, please, lead your houses to your dormitories!"

The students began to leave, following their leaders, and Lily's friends tried to tug her along but she couldn't move. There was something different about those two . . .

"Lily, come on – "

"We don't want to be here."

"Lily? Are you alright? Let's go, really –"

But Lily ignored their attempts and they looked to Professor McGonagall to make Lily leave. But McGonagall, like all the teachers, was staring at the boys, waiting.

James Potter, meanwhile, was urging his friends to get under the invisibility cloak so they could eavesdrop; the Marauders loved being the first to hear news.

"Guys, c'mon! If we don't go now, chances are we'll never know!"

"James, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Remus Lupin was looking at his friend in exasperation.

"No! I'm not! D'you think they'll tell us the truth about those two? The teachers will cover it up!"

"Remus, he does have a point." Sirius was on his friends side, besides, to him it sounded like an excellent way to one up the teachers.

Remus frowned but said, "Oh alright! But only you and Sirius'll fit under the cloak. Peter and I'll wait for you in the common room."

James smiled, "You're the best!" and with that he threw the Cloak over Sirius and himself while Peter looked on longingly.

The two snuck back into the Great Hall where Lily was still ignoring her friend's pleas for her to leave.

_Why's she want to stay?_ James thought. Lily never disobeyed a teacher especially not on something as big as this.

Professor McGonagall had finally noticed Lily's persistence to stay and said, "Evans? Why don't you leave."

Lily shook her head resolutely causing expressions of shock to appear on her friends, James, Sirius, and McGonagall's face.

"Ms. Evans!"

"Minerva. Let her stay." Dumbledore interrupted. He had been surveying the boy who was alive and made a possibly reckless decision. Raising his voice slightly, he continued, "Mr. Potter! Would you please reveal yourself and, Mr. Black? Would you escort Ms. Evan's friends out of the hall and be sure you all stay out."

He spoke with such finality that Sirius and James, along with Alice, Frank, and Amy complied immediately.

The staff was crowding the table so neither Lily nor James could see. But the noises of shock from their professors made them curious and they pushed their way through the mass. James went white and Lily looked shocked at the sight of the alive boy's face.

"Potter – He looks just like you!"

The alive boy was looking at Dumbledore's face, which was now inches from his own. Obviously recognizing it, he whispered, "He's back. He's back. Voldemort."

Everyone flinched but Dumbledore. Lily's mind was whirling; what did he mean? You-Know-Who's _back_? But he'd never been gone, in fact, he'd just gotten powerful. The staff was muttering along those lines too until Dumbledore made waved them to be silent.

"Boy?" Dumbledore wished he knew what to call him but felt the use of Legilimency on the boy would be unwarranted. Looking at the boy's hand which was clutching his dead fellows arm, he said, "Let go. You can't help. Let him go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," the boy muttered. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents. . . ."

Shock and sadness became apparent on everyone's faces. Dumbledore looked sadly down at the clasping hand and began to pry it off.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Dumbledore asked. Whatever he should have said, that wasn't it, because the boy seemed to realize he wasn't where he thought he was and rolled away only to fall off the table to the floor. He landed hard on a very bloody leg and cried out.

A couple people gasped at his pain and began to rush forward to help him, Lily and James included.

The boy stood on his wounded leg and raised his wand bravely, green eyes wide in terror. Lily and James were hidden by the teachers but James glimpsed those eyes and thought _Lily's eyes_. Turning to her, he began to whisper a question when –

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_ The boy had the element of surprise as he took out two teachers and another's wand but sure enough –

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Dumbledore shouted and the force of the spell pushed the boy down. He quickly stood back up, sadness mingled with anger and fear in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why? Isn't it bad enough you're going to kill me? That you tortured me? That you killed my friend in front of my eyes? Was –"

"My dear boy – " Dumbledore began.

" – it not enough? Did you have to do this? Force me to battle you while you look like Dumbledore!" Tears were streaming down the boy's face and James and Lily exchanged terrified looks before they ran forward.

"What are you talking about?" Lily shouted, looking at the severely injured boy in front of her. James was right behind her.

"Yeah! Dumbledore'd never harm anyone! NEVER!" It was a little disorienting to be talking to what looked like a clone and James stumbled a little over the words.

The boy paled noticeably at their appearances and sobbed harder, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!" and he charged Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and set the boy flying backwards where he screamed upon landing on his leg. Dumbledore paled at the sound and said, "I'm so sorry! Let me –"

"NO! What more do you want from me? Whatever it is; get on with it! Unleash you're torturers or do it yourself! Or KILL ME! You've already taken everything from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily shouted, but she was not the only one. McGonagall had shouted too, her expression angry.

"As if Dumbledore would do that to anyone!" She continued but Dumbledore himself waved her down.

The boy gave a strangled laugh, "Dumbledore! As if! It's a new way to make it hurt! For me to feel as though I was killed by my mentor, the man who protects me while my teachers defend him! Oh no! It's Voldemort hiding behind that face!"

Dumbledore nodded, as if he'd been waiting for the boy to say that. The nod confused the boy who was looking wildly about for what the nod signaled.

Lily glared at him and James walked angrily towards him; drawing his wand from his robes. As James raised the wand the boy paled, turning to Dumbledore, horror spread across his face. "No. No. P – Please! I- I'll d-do a-an-nyt-thin-ng!" He was pleading and had collapsed onto his knees.

"James! James! Stop! NOW!" James only stopped at the last word, still staring in anger at the boy who had the nerve to call _Dumbledore_ Voldemort.

Dumbledore looked at the sobbing boy and said, "_Stupefy._"

Silence ensued.

"Well, that was enlightening," Dumbledore said and everyone started talking; waking up their fellows that had been stunned, asking questions of Dumbledore and of each other. James was still looking angrily at the boy and Lily was staring at him in confusion. Finally –

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, "I'll make my best guesses towards all of your questions but only one at a time."

Madam Pomfrey walked forward; in her hands was the Triwizard Cup that the boy had dropped in his hurry to get away. "Explain this."

Dumbledore sighed, "This is the Triwizard Cup. It's always part of the last challenge in the Triwizard Tournament; the champion who finds it wins the Tournament. I can guess that both of these boys were champions in the Tounament. Since there's not one going on now and he mentioned Voldemort coming back, I can guess the boy's from the future."

"Who is the boy?" Lily asked, curiosity written on her face. _He has my eyes_.

Dumbledore smiled, "I have a guess, but it's his secret. I won't tell anyone until he does."

Most of the staff looked unsatisfied by this answer but McGonagall pressed on in a wavering voice, "What was he on about? Torture, death, I mean, he can't have been telling the truth. He looks no older than fourteen."

James and Lily whispered, "Our age."

Dumbledore looked grave, "On the contrary I think he was telling the truth. Every word."

The staff looked stunned and Dumbledore looked around, "Horace? A calming drought if you would."

Professor Slughorn nodded and went over to the boy, drawing a flask out of his robes. Dumbledore meanwhile looked to the staff, "I'm sorry, but I think it would be best for most of you to leave. Minerva, Poppy, Horace, James, and Lily you may all stay, but would everyone else please leave for a moment."

Some grumbled but anyone whose name had not been listed left. Dumbledore conjured seven comfortable chairs for everyone left. Horace Slughorn nodded to show he'd gotten the potion down and Dumbledore pointed his wand at the boy's chest, "_Ennervate"_

The boy woke up and looked slightly wary of those in front of him, "Are you Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore got up and the boy flinched, "No." And he grasped the boy's arm, intending to lead him to the chair when he let out a cry of pain. Startled, he let go of the arm. Seeing blood on his hand, he took the boy's other arm and gently pulled him over to the final chair.

"I'm sorry about that." Dumbledore said to the suspicious face, "Now, I understand I look like someone you know and the first thing you should know is that the year is 1974."

The boy opened his mouth in shock, "N- No it's not, it's 1995." He looked around and saw the young figures of his mum and dad and said, his voice trembling, "You're lying."

Dumbledore ignored the last comment and pressed on, "What's your name?"

The boy looked down, his leg was killing him. Madam Pomfrey noticed the look of pain and glared at Dumbledore.

"Boy- "

"Harry, Harry Potter." The figures of his parents stared at him unashamedly, but the use of the word 'boy' reminded him too much of his Uncle Vernon for him to care.

"What?" James gaped

"Never mind that, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said, "I can't heal you here but I'll make the pain less."

Harry nodded and gritted his teeth.

As soon as she was done Professor Dumbledore asked, "Can you tell us a bit of your back story, please?"

"Yah!" Said James, "How'd I get Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "As if I'd ever go out with this arrogant toe rag! Let alone get married!"

"Who said you were my parents? My parents are d- dead." But Harry said it in a way that made it seem as though he was trying to convince himself.

They both looked confused and Dumbledore looked sad. Harry eyes had misted over as though recalling something when Dumbledore's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Harry?"

"Right, you want to hear my story." Harry said hoarsely then a sudden anger seemed to take over, "as if you didn't already know it! As if you aren't the reason it's a story." The calming draught was no longer taking effect. Harry stood, looking around for his wand again.

Madam Pomfrey took the pain charm away from him and he let out a shriek. Lily threw her hands over her ears and looked reproachfully at Madam Pomfrey, "Why'd you _do_ that? Can't you see how much pain he's in?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make him listen." Madam Pomfrey was staring angrily at Harry.

Dumbledore paled as Harry gritted his teeth and stood, being careful to put as little weight as possible on his injured leg. Dumbledore quickly rose, his wand outstretched and Harry stood taller. Straight- backed with his head held high; just like his father would die in the future.

Dumbledore lowered his wand, sadness riddling his old features; _what had happened to this boy to make him believe that every time someone he didn't know pointed a wand at him it was to kill him?_ In the background he heard Lily stifle a sob.

Harry, however was looking at him in confusion, "Aren't you going to kill me or –" his face twisted in pain and he slumped to the ground, gasping.

Dumbledore kneeled next to him and Harry began to use his good arm and leg to crawl away. "Harry. That's enough. Now, what will it take to make you believe me?"

Harry's brilliant green eyes stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes as he propped himself up, and said, "Wh – What's the most powerful force in the world?"

Dumbledore stared at the boy, _how would this boy know? It's not exactly well known. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'd never talk about something like that to a student._ "Love."

It was barely a whisper but Harry heard it and nodded, tears springing into his eyes. "You're Dumbledore. No one can fake the way you say that word, Voldemort would've scoffed."

Madam Pomfrey still looked angry and did not rush forward to help the boy, but Lily did. Gently, with the help of Professor Dumbledore, she pulled him back into the chair, trying to ignore his gasps of pain.

Dumbledore stared at Harry and Lily for a moment before saying, "Harry? I need your story. Top to bottom."

Harry looked at him then at his parents, "No."

"No?" Professor McGonagall stood, her mouth a thin line.

Harry flinched but said, "No."

Dumbledore flagged down McGonagall, James, and Pomfrey (all of which were looking angry), "Why?"

"My friend always said that awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time and I can't risk that. I can't risk anything changing." His voice broke as he continued softly, "It could mean hundreds of lives lost where none were lost before. I c - can't change it, n –no m-m-matter h –how much I w –want to."

Tears were falling fast down Harry's face; it was just too much. Seeing his mother and father alive and knowing that he couldn't keep them that way. Dumbledore was listening attentively but McGonagall spoke, in harsh tones;

"Is your story really _that_ influential?"

Harry struggled to contain his tears and after a minute managed it. He looked at his teacher with cold eyes, "Yes. It really is."

McGonagall opened and closed her mouth before turning to Dumbledore who sighed, "That's enough for now, let's let Poppy get to work."

Madam Pomphrey didn't rise immediately but shifted herself to look Dumbledore full in the face, "Are you sure? There's a lot of answers we never got and, I'm sorry, but I don't see any reason to trust the boy."  
>Dumbledore's face hardened, "So, your caring, to which I thought there was no end, does not extend to an injured 14 year- old?"<p>

Madam Pomfrey stuttered, she had not been thinking of Harry as a 14 year old she had been thinking of him as an enemy taking polyjuice. "Headmaster, how do you know that it's not, well, one of _his_ followers in disguise? It'd be a great way for You-Know-Who to come into real power if you were murdered."

"You're right Poppy; there's no hard fact to prove Harry's trustworthy." Dumbledore looked weary as he turned to Harry, "Harry? If I could examine one of your memories from tonight –"

"What?" The boy looked scared. "Would I have to see it too?"

Lily gave a whimper,but Dumbledore nodded gravely, "You would have to steer me in the right direction."

Harry nodded, his face unreadable, and closed his eyes. Gently, Dumbledore probed into his mind.

_Colors were flashing, the world spinning. _It's a Portkey Dumbledore realized. _Two people fell on either side of the Triwizard Cup. Harry was still lying on the ground but his companion had stood and was looking around at a graveyard._

"_Where are we?" Harry asked and the other boy pulled him to his feet. _

"_Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" the other boy was now looking from Harry to the cup._

"_Nope," Harry responded, looking around, "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

"_I dunno," The other boy said nervously, "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The two boys stood still, wands outstretched, wary of any movement. _

_Soon, Harry said, "Someone's coming." The boys plus Dumbledore watched the advancing figure. It looked like it was carrying something, something that almost looked like it was a baby. _

_The two boys lowered their wands and exchanged confused glances before continuing to watch the figure. _

_It stopped beside a towering marble headstone approximately six feet from them and looked at the boys. Suddenly Harry had fallen to all fours and was screaming in pain, his wand falling from his grasp as he held his hands to his forehead. _

_There was a cold voice, "Kill the spare."_

_The hooded figure drew his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light illuminated the graveyard and the other boy fell to the ground. Harry opened his eyes to see his companion dead on the ground. The hooded man dragged Harry to the marble headstone and slammed him against it. Dumbledore saw the illuminated name._

**Tom Riddle**

_And it all began to make a bit of sense to him. Dumbledore quickly turned back to the man and Harry. The man was conjuring cords to tie Harry, from neck to ankles, to the stone. Harry was fighting him and the man hit him with a hand that had a finger missing._

_Dumbledore was repulsed but Harry seemed to recognize the hand and gasped, "You!"_

_Dumbledore saw the face and was horrified; it was Peter Pettigrew. He was friends with James and here he was, tying up James' son (unless he was very much mistaken, Harry was James' son), hitting him._

_Peter was checking the tightness of the cords with trembling fingers. As soon as he was finished, Peter stuffed some black cloth into Harry's mouth and hurried away to check on the thing that looked like a baby. _

_Dumbledore looked at Harry and saw the boy's eyes wide open in horror, with bit of pain in them. A giant snake was slithering through the grass and began circling the headstone Harry was tied to. Pettigrew was pushing a black cauldron in front of the grave. He lit it and filled it with liquid that seemed to heat very fast. _

"_Hurry." That cold voice spoke again and the surface of the potion seemed to be encrusted with diamonds._

"_It is ready, Master." Peter's nervous tones cut through the night. _

"_Now. . . . "_

_Pettigrew pulled the robes surrounding the creature away and Harry gave a muffled yell that was mimicked by Dumbledore. The thing was in the shape of a crouched human child but all scaly and a raw reddish black and its face was like that of a snake. _

_Pettigrew looked repulsed but picked the thing up and put it in the cauldron. Harry's face was screwed up in pain, supposedly from his scar. _

_Pettigrew raised his wand, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

Dumbledore gasped, this was evil, evil magic.

_The stone of the marble grave split and out rose a trickle of dust that flew into the potion, turning it a poisonous looking blue. _

_Pettigrew brought out a silver dagger and began whimpering, his voice broken by sobs, "Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master!" _

_He held his right hand in front of him and swung the knife upwards and Harry and Dumbledore closed their eyes quickly and a scream filled the night accompanied by a sickening splash. Dumbledore opened his to see the potion had turned a burning red._

_Harry still had his eyes closed and he didn't realize Pettigrew was right in front of him until –_

"_B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect you foe."_

_Pettigrew grasped the dagger and pushed it into the crook of Harry's arm. He dropped the knife and grasped a vial to collect Harry's blood. Pettigrew then stumbled back to the cauldron and poured the blood inside._

_The potion turned a blinding white and began to simmer, sending of sparks._

_The sparks were extinguished as a man rose from the cauldron._

"_Robe me."  
>Pettigrew clumsily gathered the robes and threw them around his master. The man, Voldemort, was staring at Harry and Harry stared back into the scarlet eyes of the man he feared. <em>

_Blackness grew over the whole scene._

"W- was that e- enough?" Harry's shaking voice vibrated through the darkness, startling Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to see more, wanted to see how Harry escaped, but nodded his head and with that, he extracted his mind.

Blinking in the sudden light, Dumbledore surveyed his staff. Lily and James looked like they were about to fall asleep, Horace was snoring in his chair, Minerva and Poppy looked curious, and Harry was hugging himself.

"I'm going to show you all what he showed me." Dumbledore said, forcing the images into everyone's head.

By the end of it, Lily was sobbing and James, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Slughorn (who had awoken as soon as the memory appeared in his head) looked stunned and were white faced.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to move. She walked over to Harry and levitated him whispering, "I'm so, so sorry."

She walked out with him and Dumbledore said, quietly, "Good. Now, Lily, James? Since you're the only two students who know part of his story and you're his age I'm going to ask you to help him out. Be friends with him, help him in classes."

Lily nodded, rocking back and forth, but James said, "He's my son isn't he? Mine and Lily's. That's why you asked us to stay. You saw his eyes and he looks like my twin."

Dumbledore hesitated; Harry didn't want them to know, even if they were his parents, "No. All the similarities are coincidences. I chose you to stay because you two balance each other out and can help him the best.

James and Lily walked out together. "So." James said with a cocky smile, "Wanna go out?"

Lily looked at him in disgust, "With you? Never! Didn't you almost attack that boy?"

James looked uncomfortable, "Why not?"

"Why not attack him?"

"No! Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because you think you're so cool, messing up your hair, sneaking into the kitchens, snogging a different girl each day, not to mention hexing Severus every time he walks in a room!" Lily was walking determinedly away, the torches on the walls making her hair look like it was on fire.

"Hey! Hey! EVANS!" James tried to run after her but she whipped out her wand.

"If you think, that because some boy falls from the sky, I'll just go out with you regardless of your attitude, then you are sorely mistaken. Don't follow me James Potter!" And she swept off.

James trekked up to the dormitory in a sullen mood and muttered, "Tentacula" to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

As soon as he got inside he was ambushed by Remus, Sirius, and, the last person he wanted to see, Peter.

"What was that about?"

"Who's the boy?"

"Where'd he come from?"

James simply walked past them and collapsed in an armchair. Sirius sat down and said, with a smile, "Strike out with Evans again?"

The blush on James face was answer enough and the three boys laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your AMAZING reviews, it really gives me the drive to write. So, here's chapter two, I don't really like it though. Tell me what you think!**

he next morning James was woken by a frustrated Remus, "James! GET UP! We'll be late for class!"

James sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes, "Class? What about breakfast?"

His friend rolled his eyes, "You'll miss breakfast too at this rate." Remus went over to wake up Sirius who muttered something about sausages.

James grinned and conjured a bucket of water. "Here ya go Moony!"

Remus grinned and through the water onto his friend.

"PRONGS!" Sirius leapt out of bed and said, "_Aguamenti!"_

Sopping wet, James rushed out the dormitory door followed closely by Sirius. They ran, laughing and sending jets of water through the air at each other, all the way to breakfast. Not noticing a certain green eyed boy sitting next to Lily in the common room.

"I can't believe he didn't notice you!" Lily said angrily to Harry. "I mean, it's like he didn't even remember you!"

Harry was staring at his knees, dark circles surrounding his eyes, "He probably doesn't. It's not like my appearance was that memorable."

"I better be detecting sarcasm because if falling from the sky with a dead boy and a cup from the future isn't memorable, then I don't know what is." Lily stared at the boy for a moment then they burst out laughing. Harry's expression quickly sobered and turned guilty.

Lily looked at the boy who would be her son, "C'mon, let's go to breakfast."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

Lily took a very Mrs. Weasley stance and said, "I don't care. You need to eat."

He glared at her half- heartedly then pushed himself up, wincing slightly at his newly healed body.

"I still can't believe Madam Pomfrey let you out."

Harry's insides twisted. Madam Pomfrey had only let him out, he felt, because she hated him. Hated that he had accused her of being a Death Eater, but he nodded. Lily grasped his hand and pulled him out the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

"OY! Prongs! Your girl's with another guy!" Sirius half- yelled at James, "They look pretty close, she's holding his hand and everything- blimey- I think it's the first time she's shown any interest in boys."

James whipped his head around and saw Lily holding hands with the new boy who looked exhausted. Guilt rushed through his body. That boy – Harry – had been sitting there in the common room this morning and he, James, had run right past.

Sirius looked at his friend in concern; rarely did he see guilt in those confident features. "Are you alright, mate?"

"I never did tell you what happened last night, did I?" James muttered, getting up and running to the two.

As soon as he reached them, Lily stepped in front of Harry, her hands balled into fists, "How dare you! You just ran past this morning! You didn't even stop to look at us! You- arrogant, self- centered –"

"Lily! It doesn't matter, I don't expect you to treat me any different than you'd treat a transfer student." Harry intervened, he didn't want to be the reason his Mum and Dad had another row.

Lily was staring open mouthed as Harry brushed past them and sat down alone at the Gryffindor table. James took the moment to say, "I'm sorry, Lils, I just didn't see you –"

But Lily began to feel a rush of anger towards him, "Me? Me? What about Harry? _He_ might not seem to care that you're acting like a prat but believe me, you're hurting him!" And she brushed past him to join her friends, shooting a meaningful look at him as she passed.

Sighing, James gave his friends an apologetic look and sat down next to the new boy.

"Harry –"

"It's fine, honest." Harry glanced at James with a quirky smile.

"Well, if you're sure –"James smiled back; nothing was wrong and now Lily wouldn't be mad at him.

Harry nodded, his eyes back on his plate. James jumped up from the table and hurried over to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked as soon as James reached them.

"Yah! Why didn't you pound the kid for being with Lily?" Sirius cried in outrage.

James frowned and said sarcastically, "Because I'm sure Lily would just _love_ me for pounding him."

Remus looked at him curiously; it was unlike James to show this sort of foresight. He usually did first, thought later, and then apologized, and that was only some of the time. All the other times he just _did_.

James noticed and grabbed a slice of toast, busying himself with the marmalade.

Harry looked over at his dad one last time and pushed his uneaten food away. He couldn't believe his own father didn't care about him at all. James had left him all alone with hardly an apology. Shaking his head, Harry got up and walked quickly out of the hall; trying to stop tears that were threatening to come.

Outside he collapsed behind a suit of arm and sobbed; the family he'd always wanted had abandoned him, even if they didn't know it. The betrayal seemed particularly painful considering the ghosts of his parents he had seen in the graveyard. The tears fell faster and faster while his mind was berating him, telling him he was being stupid. His parents were _fourteen_, not in their late teens or early twenties, and certainly not at the point where they'd care for an unknown boy.

"Is that _you_, Potter?" A voice sneered nearby. Harry poked his head out and saw a group of Slytherins headed by a boy with greasy black hair.

Severus Snape did not seem to see Harry's green eyes, he only saw the black hair and round glasses. "You crying, Potter?" He said happily; finally! Here was some material with which he could get Potter back with.

Harry retreated, his young potions master was not who he wanted to see but Snape was not done with him.

"Come out, Come out, Potter!" He said while the group around him laughed. The phrase triggered a memory and Harry began to shake.

A curse came rushing towards him and hit the wall, causing a piece of stone to fly off and cut Harry's cheek. Blind panic reigned over Harry and he threw himself away from the fall and pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_ And it went on, Harry screaming spells, hitting anyone who came near him, his mind trapped in the graveyard. Lily came upon the area and he turned so fast she could hardly see him. Lily saw recognition flit across his frightened face and took her chance.

"Harry! Stop! _Expelliarmus!_" She disarmed him as he began to utter a spell. "Harry! It's me! It's Lily!"

Harry looked at her, eyes wide, "Mum?" Then he seemed to come back to himself. Looking around he muttered, "What've I done?"

Lily walked over and grasped her son's hand, "We're going outside, you need the fresh air. And then you can tell me what happened and why you called me _mum_."

"What about class?" It was just a front, to get her to stop thinking about his slip of tongue.

"It's not for another half- hour. I like to eat early and have a little breathing time before the day starts. Apparently time's a handy thing to have." She said with a half smile. Harry nodded wearily and followed her out.

The two walked to the lake and threw themselves down under a tree.

"So," Lily began.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "'What?' You just hexed about two dozen kids back there! Why?"

"Two dozen?" Harry hardly remembered what had happened. Instinct had just taken over after – after the chip of stone hit him. Subconsciously, his hand reached up to touch it and Lily let out a slight shriek.

"Did they do that to you?"

"No, it was just a badly aimed spell . . ." Harry trailed off, his eyes on the lake.

Lily looked at him, lost. "Why would a badly aimed spell cause you to freak out?"

"I- I," Harry was choking on tears, "Don't know."

She gave him a piercing look but pushed on, "Why did you call me Mum? I'm not . . . am I?"

"No. You just reminded me of one of my foster parents." It was half true, she was Petunia's sister.

Lily nodded but jumped as the clock up at the school chimed. "We've gotta go! We'll be so late. . . . Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Can you get there yourself? I've got to go grab something."

And she left, leaving Harry behind. He ran a hand through his black messy hair and wished he could stay by the lake forever. The lake hadn't changed but Hogwarts was so much different. Not that it looked different, it just felt different; like it wasn't his school anymore.

Groaning at the warning bell, he pushed himself up, muffling a cry of pain. There was still something wrong with his leg and his head hurt to. The cut on his arm hadn't been healed but he didn't want to bother Madam Pomfrey; she hated him enough already.

Harry began to walk up the hill when he saw something familiar, Hagrid's hut. His mouth began to twist into a smile, he'd forgotten Hagrid would be there already. Not thinking, he changed direction and ran towards Hagrid's hut.

Just as he reached the fence a gruff voice shouted at him, "Who're ya? Getta way fro' my house!"

"Hagrid?" Harry's voice betrayed his hope.

"Do I know ya'?" Hagrid was in the midst of his giant pumpkins and gave Harry an angry look.

"Erm . . ." Hope left him and he sagged against the fence, it wasn't as if he and Hagrid were friends yet.

"What're ya here ta do?" The half-giant's face was defensive.

Harry looked at his feet, tears threatening to overwhelm him; never had he felt so _alone_. Hagrid, however, took this as guilt and strode up to Harry. He grabbed Harry's black robes and began to haul him towards the school.

Panic began to set in on Harry again and his thoughts from the previous night came rushing back, "Please – Please no! Lemme go just let me go back! I –"

"What're ya mumblen abou'?" Hagrid said gruffly, shaking Harry slightly.

"Hagrid! Take your hands off him this instant!" McGonagall's harsh voice rang through the courtyard. Hagrid dropped Harry in surprise and Harry stood, quaking.

"I – I – I just wanna go back – let me go back."Never had Harry felt more vulnerable, as if the whole world was content with his suffering.

McGonagall gave a very confused Hagrid a severe glare and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry?"

"Just KILL me! I'm done be tricked and punished, just get it over with!"

Hagrid stared at him in shock, "Erm . . . Professo' McGonagall?"

"Hagrid, go get Dumbledore! _Now!"_

Harry jerked himself out from under McGonagall's hand, "I don't need any help! Just let me go home! Let me go back to Hogwarts."

"Harry –" McGonagall grabbed his arm and forced him around so his green eyes met her severe gaze, "Harry! You _are_ in Hogwarts, just –"

"LIAR!" Harry ripped his arm out of hers and ran – right into a grave Dumbledore and a thoroughly confused Hagrid.

"I think it would be best to retreat to my office." Dumbledore grasped Harry's arm too tightly for another attempt at escape.

As they passed the Great Hall, Lily came rushing out, stuffing books into her bag. She ran right into the strange group.

"Sor – Professor Dumbledore!" Then she looked down to the person with a cut cheek Dumbledore was holding and deflated, "Harry? What happened? Did you get in another fight?"

Dumbledore interrupted her flow of questions, "Miss Evans? Perhaps you'd better come with us."

**I know that's kind of a random place to end but I didn't have much time to continue or edit this today. Also, if you would, I'd like you to read and review my other story! I know, shameless publicity, sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I would love to personally thank you but I have to explain myself. (you do not have to read this though if you are RZA or do not like Harry's fragile state, I recommend it)**

**RZA: I'm sorry that you do not like how much Harry cries. When I wrote him that way, I thought about what he was going through so. A fourteen year old boy who has been through a traumatizing experience (in which his friend was killed and his enemy was resurrected with his blood) and barely escapes with his life only to be thrown into the past (although he does not know it) is going to be a little fragile. I mean, he goes to the past, sees his dead parents for the second time that night only they don't know him. His father **_**attacks**_** him for goodness sake. He's wounded and completely alone and confused (everyone he trusts doesn't know him so he even feels like it could be a Death Eater plot). Then, when he sees Hagrid, Hagrid doesn't know him. I also, don't think Lily is spoon feeding him, but is pitying and sympathizing with him. As J.K. Rowling never wrote Lily's character in detail, I portrayed her as I wanted to. But, since that was your comment (and thank you for it because now I will think a little harder about how to get Harry to 'man-up' without it seeming strange) I will work on my characterization. Also, thank you for your critique because it can only make my story better!**

**Whew . . . I think I explained myself pretty well (I hope it didn't sound too mean, that was not my intention). I would also now like to add that although critique is welcome, flames are not. This is my second fanfic but it was actually written before the first one I posted so . . . . be nice. It can really kill my want to write if I get extensive comments about what I did wrong. **

**Moving on to the story! (Sorry it took so long)**

Dumbledore's office was the same as ever, with the pensieve concealed by the wall and the multitudes of portraits hanging on the walls.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair, motioning for the others to sit as well. "Now, Hagrid, tell me what happened."

Hagrid related the whole story in which Harry sounded quite mad. As Harry listened closely, his face paled; had he really said those things? Was he losing it?

"Er . . . Headmaster?" Harry said as soon as the conversation was over but Dumbledore held a hand up to stop him.

"Harry. Please tell us what happened."

Harry tried to, but found he couldn't – there were huge blank spots in which he had no memory of what happened. But when he'd finished his rather flawed uncertain story, Dumbledore nodded.

"You're just traumatized, not mad." The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eye, "I suggest you find yourself some friends and confide in them. I'm sure Ms. Evans would be more than happy to help you out."

Lily was still quite confused but nodded all the same, "Yes, sir, of course."

"Then you two may go, I wish to speak to Hagrid and McGonagall alone."

Lily and Harry left, Harry mentally berating himself for sounding so stupid. Lily glanced cautiously at Harry, "We're late for classes, you know."

"Oh . . . yeah . . . sorry . . . ."

" –Lily! There you are, we didn't see you in Transfiguration so . . ." A girl with a round face and pig tails bounded up to them, "Who's this?"  
>"Oh! Alice, this is Harry. Harry, this is my friend Alice Sandings." Alice held out her hand which Harry shook hesitantly, thinking; <em>is this . . . Neville's mom?<em>

"Oi! You three! Shouldn't you be in your classes? A red haired Head Boy came around the corner, "Lily, Alice! I never would've thought it of you . . . but, who's this?"

Alice rolled her brown eyes (_as if Lily would ever ditch!) _but Lily said, "We had to talk to Professor Dumbledore, this is Harry Potter. He's a transfer student, I'm just showing him around."

Immediately, the Head Boy's stature relaxed; he hated getting friends in trouble, "Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Arthur Weasley."

Shock rippled through Harry, he would've thought Arthur and Molly would already be out of school, so he just nodded in return. Arthur looked at him strangely then said, "Well, you three should really get to class. Have fun." He left them with a wink.

"Why's he always doing that?" Lily grumbled as they made their way down to Transfiguration. Her speed caused the other two to have to jog to keep up with her.

"Because James is in that class." Alice's quirky grin only served to irritate Lily and the three practically ran into Transfiguration, where Professor Slughorn was trying to teach the tricky subject.

"And now you just - whoops , make sure it doesn't escape . . . " He saw the three walking in and breathed a sigh of relief; grateful for the interruption. "Lily! Alice! Harry! I trust you have a good excuse for your lateness?"

This time Harry stepped forward, "We were with Professor Dumbledore." Even James and Sirius (who had been busy planning new pranks looked up at his voice.

"Ah, good . . . good." Slughorn waved them into their seats, "Now, if you could just tell me when Professor McGonagall will be back –"

"There's no need," McGonagall walked in purposefully, "You may go, Horace, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black please dispose of those sheets. Ms. Sanders, would you please collect the homework and Mr. Pettigrew, pass out the box of mice."

McGonagall sat behind her desk with, observing the set up with a strict stare but Harry couldn't help noticing that her eyes kept flitting to his scar.

Nervously, Harry flattened his bangs and concentrated on the mouse in front of him.

**Sorry that chapter was short but I didn't have much inspiration. Tell me what you think! (Oh, and about Arthur Weasley, I am aware that he probably wouldn't have been in school at this time but I really wanted him in there.)**


End file.
